


The Care of Magical Creatures

by BasicallyAnIdiot



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Crack, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyAnIdiot/pseuds/BasicallyAnIdiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Count D has traveled to almost every country that will have him to set up his pet shop. It is little wonder, then, that his travels eventually lead him to Hogwarts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Care of Magical Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short oneshot exploring the concept of D in a school. I would suggest that you don't try to take it too seriously. : )

“Don’t you think the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor is a bit… off?” Ron was sitting sideways in his chair at the Gryffindor table and throwing not-so-subtle glances up at the second-newest addition to the teaching staff of Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore had introduced him simply as D, and the man had smiled not quite as sweetly as Umbridge and said he hoped they would all enjoy his classes. Then he had sat down and begun eating a chocolate tart for breakfast, his abnormally long nails not even touching the sweet treat.

Hermione didn’t even glance up from her book on advanced charms, “Of course he is.” She flipped the page, “They all are.”

Ron turned to scowl at her and, while he was facing the table, shove a piece of sausage in his mouth. Then he went back to scrutinizing the new professor, who was now in a somewhat one-sided conversation with Umbridge and looking none too happy about it. Normally this would have earned him points in Ron’s book, since Umbridge had already made herself out to be nothing but trouble, but Ron had already decided that there was something shady about him. Two new professors in one year, both of them obviously up to no good, and they weren’t in cahoots with each other? Even Hermione should have been able to see there was something wrong with that. “Well, yeah,” he told her, “but don’t you think this guy is... more strange than usual?”

With a sigh Hermione glanced up, fingering the next page, “Honestly Ron, it's almost as if you're looking for things wrong with this professor. Maybe, for once, he's perfectly normal."

Ron scoffed. Doubtful. And it didn’t explain why, whenever he glanced at the new Professor D, a dense glob of unease settled in bottom of his stomach. As if sensing Ron’s gaze, the man in question turned away from Umbridge and settled his mismatched eyes on the Gryffindor table. Staring, Ron was sure, directly at him. D gave him an enigmatic smile, then reached for another tart.

Ron gulped.


End file.
